Somewhat Damaged
by HandFullOfAngerHeldInMyChest
Summary: What will happen when Sesshomaru gains a new slave? Obediant and caring as she may be will turn a new leaf as a hardened semicruel being. Amaya may be cut throat as her master but she knows when to open her mouth in defiance.SesshomaruXAmaya or OC
1. Somewhat Damaged

Somewhat Damaged

(This'll take place before Rin came about and Sesshomaru lost his arm.)

I'm lying in this fucking room, unable to move and get away. Unspeakable things have been done to me. It would make any sane woman or squeamish male sick to the stomach. I'm bruised, broken forgotten, raped, and sore. I'm too fucked up to care anymore. Those horrible inhumane men have ripped me limb from limb countless times and there's no escape. They open the door every other day to give me some horrible inedible substance and water. I used to pass on whatever food they gave me until it had became over two solid weeks of no light.

Oh yes they bring lanterns to light the way in when they either hurt or put their hands in places I'd rather die than them touching ever again. Last time they said I wasn't paying enough attention to what they were ordering me to do so they threw me against the wall and stripped me of the clothes they gave me and well let's not go there. I remember when I used to live in a village. With many people who were happy to be living. But my old life has been horribly forgotten in all the dirty excruciating memories that have filled my tired useless mind. I once had a name and can't even recall it.

I hear them speaking of selling me off to the highest in power they can. To be congratulated for selling an obedient maid or servant to their higher ups. I don't care where or who they sell me too. I just want out so I can see the sun rise or fall once again. I clench my fist not being able to feel the left one from the elbow down, since the day before he popped my elbow out quickly, as the tears come once again. The door opens and I release my fist only to be grabbed around the waist and taken out into the blessed light for once in a long while. He drops me onto the floor of a room with four or so maids. "Dress her and her wounds she shall be sold tomorrow for top dollar. No less than 500 yen so make her look it." He one of my rapists orders to the others then slams the door behind him. Two of the maids grab my arms to sit me up on a chair.

"Alright you have brilliant blue eyes and long black hair to your waist it seems. Let's see what we can find for you to wear." One of the maids says to me as I stare at the wooden cherry floor blankly. They open the closet to grab out something that most likely was left by their master. That bastard left a short mid thigh length black cami dress with a see-through black over top to put atop that and black wooden sandals. They dress me since I don't respond to anyone or anything. They brush my hair as a tear slides slowly down my cheek. I'm finally gonna get out of this fucking hell! Finally…

I was taken to a small stage for auctions and the bastard made me walk behind him like a dog to show how I followed him. When we got to the stage he pushed me out in front of him as the crowd of people in front of the stage started making their bids. I held my head high and my face expressionless as he pointed to certain attributes on my body as the bids went up. The last one was 5000 yen. Wow so people here covet me at least someone does even if only for a slave. I'm sold to the highest bidder for 10,000 yen. He is a burly man with a brown beard. He hands the money to the bastard and grabs me by the waist and walks off as I pass out from tiredness in his grip.

You wake on a bed in a small room and you move to sit up as you hear footsteps run away from outside the door. With heavy sleep laden eyes you look around at your surroundings theirs a window and seat built into the wall in front of it. You're sitting on a bed as you slowly rise to sit at the window watching as it rains. I didn't even recall the rain ever being this beautiful. You sigh and close your eyes just for a moment when the door is thrown open revealing a small ugly toad shaped creature holding a wooden staff with two faces on it. You blink in amusement when the creature speaks. "I am Jaken and I'm here to take you to my master Lord Sesshomaru." He says as you rise to follow him out the door and down the hallway.

You take so many turns and stairways you can't remember where the room you were just in was. You follow silently and keep an expressionless look about your face until 'Jaken' stops in front of an extravagant looking double door and knocks. "Come in." you hear a dark emotionless voice order to both of you. You keep your eyes down to the floor in front of you as you follow Jaken in. "Lord Sesshomaru this is the new slave that was sent to you by Lord Kiyoshi to offer peace from their lands. She is nameless and follows orders diligently." He says proudly as he motions me to stand by him. My eyes glued to the floor the Lord states in the same monotone voice "Look at me I need to see your eyes." I slowly look up doing as told and look into his golden depths. "Your name from now on is Amaya. Do as you're told and there will be no problems between you and me." He says slowly as if I'm a baka onna of some sort. I bow my head and my gaze falls back towards the floor where it was once before.

"Jaken, show her around so she can start working the kitchen. It will be her main area of work, see to it that she becomes comfortable with her surroundings and will start dinner around six. You're dismissed." He commands in the quiet, calm monotone I'm becoming used to quickly. I start to turn and Jaken follows my arm lays uselessly to my side. "Oh and Jaken repair her left arm so she can use it in her tasks." He adds calmly as a side note to the small ugly demon. "Yes Lord I will." He says and bows leading me to the nursing station a nurse sits me down and examines my left arm. After about a second of this she twists and pops it back into place as I bite my tongue from screaming out what on my mind. Basically it's a long stream of curse words I don't allow myself to utter out loud.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply relaxing a bit as Jaken grabs at my good arm to show me around. "First I'll show you back to your room Amaya, then I'll…" Jaken continues as I fade out and in of listening. Later that evening I'm in the kitchen creating a dinner for the Lord and Jaken. "Ribs and spices should work for him." I say adding more different spices and stick my finger in to get a taste. I've got to say that is some good food. I smirk when it comes off of the fire cooked to perfection at around six. I step out holding two plates and set them on the table in front of Jaken and the Lord. I turn and leave for the kitchen to continue cleaning.

"It's quite delicious Amaya." The Lord nods in my direction I bow in return to him. (While I'm not there and oblivious to me.) "Jaken why is it that this slave will not respond to anything I say with words of her own?" Sesshomaru inquires the troll. "I'm not quite sure Lord but she is a great servant. Hopefully she's not a mute." Jaken says taking one last bite of one of his ribs. "I think I'll inquire this of her soon." Sesshomaru says standing and leaving the dinning hall.

I walk into my room after the kitchen was cleaned quite well and I sit down at my window and put my hand on the glass while resting my head against it to. I fall into quite a deep slumber only to awaken with the sun coming up on the other side of the glass. I let my guard down and smile at the rising sun and close my eyes to happiness. Then I rise up to get changed, I look into my closet and pull out a white cami dress and slip in to it. It has lace on the bottom and up at the top. I brush my long black curly hair and slip on some black shoes.

I draw my shades back open as a knock comes to my door. They come in after a few seconds of silence. It's Lord Sesshomaru. "I have a question for you Amaya." He says as he sits down on my bed. I nod to assure him I don't mind. "Why do you not speak?" he asks in that monotone once again. I blink and think on how to answer this. "I haven't spoken since that inhuman man took me from where ever I was before all this." I say quietly, keeping my eyes pinned down to the floor in front of me.

"Will you ever speak normally again?" he inquires. "Who's to say?" she says in a dark manner. "I was taught that mainly to survive, even if it's painful to do so, to keep your mouth shut. I used to be happy but I don't even recall smiling since those-" you just shake your head in disgust. "**Men** did those things to me." You look out the window sadly for some sort of an emotional escape. Sesshomaru nods his head towards you and makes for the door. "I'll see to it that the rest of the night is yours to do with as you please." He says walking out of the door and shutting it behind himself.


	2. Strengthen My Will to Live

Strengthen My Will To Live.

Anger is a palpable thing. It stays in the same form for a long time. Unchanging, unrelenting, and unbreakable. I seethed with a rage over this former condition I was in. I thought I was weak. As weeks passed since I was bought my rage simmered, no one spook to me except for telling me orders. I cooked their dinner and breakfast daily and cleaned around the clock. I finished my day early on some occasions. This was the first time it happened.

"Lord Sesshomaru I've been meaning to ask you for something for a while." I say with a bow from the waist. "Go ahead Amaya." He answers in his oh so familiar stoic tone. "I would like to ask if it would be alright to learn how to defend myself and attack another." I try to smile nicely but I think it came out all wrong; well at least he wasn't facing me. "And why prey tell do you think you should do this?" he asks slowly a little surprised by my request as he turns around to me.

"I need a way to vent out my frustrations. I feel like my actual self is being stifled, and be assured I'd never attack anyone you want me not too, I'd probably get dead quick anyway." I said with a half assed grin. "Well at least you know what you would be getting yourself into. I'll allow it. You will be taught by Ken downstairs in the training room and I'll check how much you've learned myself at the end of every month. I'm sure you'll excel." He said with a smirk. "Now go relax it'll be the last chance you get to for a long while because your lessons will start tomorrow after all of your daily tasks have been taken care of."

"Thank you my Lord." I say with a big real smile across my face. I get up and run off to my room and fall asleep on my window seat.

The Next Day

I've completed my duties for the day and I rush off to the cellar where the training room is to be greeted by a happy fighting instructor. "Hi my name is Ken, Sensei Ken, whichever you'd like to call me by. I will be your instructor in the fight and defensive departments. In here you will learn how to protect yourself if you were to be attacked by a demon or at least hold off a demon enough and not die until your master gets there." He says with a grin. He seems to be happy to be teaching again even if I'm human. "It's been awhile since an egger student has come to learn from me let's hope things go for the best. Now we're going to go over small defensive movements first. Here's the first one." He shows said movement on a dummy.

"Alright." I say with a huge smile igniting my face.

(Now I'm not really good at writing about all the practicing.)

It's been a solid month and I've learned so much already. I may be tired out but I'm proud to say that I've caught on quickly. Also I've been getting to sleep easy since my Sensei has been wearing me out quite efficiently. I'm not complaining about falling asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow, it's actually a blessing in disguise. When I got here I couldn't close my eyes for the horrors I'd relive when I shut them. Today I get to show the Lord what I've picked up. I smile in a content sort of way as I finished off the last of my tasks.

I finish and run up to my room to get dressed in the fight comfortable training close which I have been given. The top is in a thick sleeved tank top which is navy blue and a pair of form fitting pants that go down to mid calf. I flip on some black cloth like shoes and briskly walk to the training room. I tie my hair up as I walk in and smile at my Sensei and Lord as they talk with each other. They stop and Sensei walks towards me and comes at me quickly and I flip him easily. He lands on his feet of course, grins and motions for me to attack. I do and land on my butt although I do get a couple hits in both kicking and punching. I get up rubbing my butt with a small smile.

"I see she's getting pretty good at this." My Lord says with a smirk in my direction. I smile proudly in response. With a laugh Sensei responds "I was actually pretty surprised when you sent me a human but she caught on pretty quickly." He ruffles my hair as I grin. I turn to go practice on one of the dummies not wasting any of my time. "I'm pretty proud of how diligent a learner she is. Always practicing in her spare time, she's a good student." He says gloating about me once again.

The Lord exchanges a few words with Sensei and takes his leave. I continue my practicing until I fall onto my back in exhaustion. "Tired out yet?" Sensei says with a laugh looking down at me. "Maybe." I say smiling up at him and then I try getting up but fall back to the floor. "Probably." I say with a little frown. He gives me a hand at getting up and pats me on the back. "That's enough for today. You'll learn some new things tomorrow. I promise." He says with a smile as we walk up the stairs for the night.

Sesshomaru's POV in Discussion with Ken

"Sir I've been learning of this girl, she has more attack force then I've ever seen in a demon student perhaps she is not human after all." Ken notes to you glancing at Amaya. "Then what type of demon do you think she is?" I ask my eyes flirting a glance towards the subject of our conversation. "Well I believe she may have mind reading abilities because from time to time she answers a question I have thought but not spoken aloud. I doubt she has any knowledge of her abilities."

"Keep this little ability to yourself and tell me if it grows anytime soon. Anyway how's she doing physically?" I ask waiting for a reply. "She's faster than most all of my students before her. It's like her body was made for fighting also included with a strong unwavering will to live. If you were to throw her out in the woods right now she'd have protected herself very well and have her dinner ready within the hour. I wouldn't doubt that from her." He says in a sort of proud way.

"Alright so she's no human we've gathered that but it's still unknown as to what type of demon she is. Start honing those mind reading skills of hers and keep working with the physical aspects of her training. I'll see if the house doctor has ever heard of such a demon better yet I'll have him examine her himself. I'll check in next month and you need to keep an eye on her skill level while training her." I say in a voice of finality.


End file.
